Lovesick
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Ese día suponía ser igual a los demás: Duncan llegaba tarde como siempre. La universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, solo quedaba esperar que la última pasajera del taxi llegara a su destino. [Duncney]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer —** Total Drama Island y todas sus secuelas no me pertenecen.

 **!EDIT! —** La historia será editada y resubida; se subirán los nuevos capítulos a la brevedad.

* * *

 _ **I**_

Duncan nunca había sido un hombre sentimental, menos de una sola chica.

Le gustaba probar cada platillo, estrujar los sentimientos de las muchachas hasta sacar el mayor provecho posible; consumir la ilusión de quien se cruzara en su camino. Para él, las chicas eran una simple diversión pasajera; cuando alguna se daba cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, otra llegaba para reemplazarla.

Había terminado por volverse una cosa totalmente rutinaria.

Cuando envió el vídeo para audicionar en el reality show debutante "Total Drama Island" su objetivo era claro: ganar los cien mil dólares. Cuando le anunciaron que había sido seleccionado, sólo podía pensar en qué haría para obtenerlos. Una noche, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en las afueras de una concurrida disco, la idea vino a su mente.

Duncan era bueno atrayendo chicas. Y las chicas gustaban de hacerle favores.

Era una gran estrategia, conseguiría a las chicas y el dinero. Y para conseguir el dinero podía usar a las chicas. Escalar poco a poco, conquistarlas, lograr que confiaran tanto en él como para aceptar ser eliminadas.

Eso era lo que había planeado. Lo que su maquiavélica mente había ideado.

Hasta que _la_ conoció.

Antes de que madurara, le avergonzaba dar las verdaderas razones de por qué le había echado el ojo desde el principio. Se excusaba con su notoria belleza física, su piel aceituna, sus ojos azabaches, su cabello castaño — que se le antojaba muy suave —, sus curvas, sus grandes pechos y su pronunciado trasero. Pero, en realidad, le fascinaba todo lo que esa pasajera bondad escondía, su altanería y orgullo le llamaban a conocerla.

Mas debía pensar en el plan.

Ya tenía a su primera víctima. Caería por el propio peso de sus juegos estirados. Caería con todo y su aparente cinismo, junto con su actitud de niña rica. Por más curiosidad que todo esto le causara.

Conocía muy bien a las de su clase; presumían su inteligencia, su riqueza y su superioridad. Luego de que lograba adentrarse en sus cerebros, prometiéndoles que jamás las abandonaría, que _cambiaría_ por ellas, les quitaba la virginidad y las dejaba a su suerte, enseñándoles una de las lecciones que nadie debería necesitar conocer: nunca confiar en un delincuente que esconde condones en sus zapatos de lona.

Y le haría lo mismo, sacaría toda la información que pudiera, que le interesara, y cuando ya no fuera de más utilidad, la eliminaría. Lo mejor era que siempre volvían. La tendría para noches de alcohol, dándole una mísera luz de esperanza de que volverían a ser como creyó que fueron, y la desecharía hasta su próxima borrachera.

 **...**

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo en su estrategia hubo tal falencia como el caer enamorado de aquella _estirada_. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta en qué momento pasó de ser un simple juego a una terrible realidad; como el eterno rebelde vio en ella, en su molesta inclinación a ser perfecta, lo mismo que a él le faltaba. Ambos hacían las cosas por algo, ambos ocultaban una triste verdad, una afección del corazón, de aquél sentimiento cálido que es el amor familiar. Ella jamás lograría complacer a sus padres, por más que se esforzara. No venía al programa para ganar el dinero, no lo necesitaba, iba a demostrarles de lo que era capaz. Él llevaría el dinero a su _hogar_ , y se regodearía frente a la familia que le dio la espalda, la misma que lo negaba frente a los demás.

Cada día que pasaba se hacía más débil ante ella, era cautivado por su encanto único, por su nueva personalidad, su _verdadera_ personalidad. Soportaba golpes e insultos sólo por verla sonrojarse, por exclamar un: "¡Duncan!" reprimiéndole, por, al final del día, ser testigo de su alivio al no ser él el eliminado.

Cuando notó que esa chiquilla malcriada ya no era un "objetivo" si no la persona que había recuperado su felicidad, cayó en cuenta que todo su discurso anterior se había ido a la mierda. De que todo lo que había hecho durante años era sólo una forma de ocultar cuan solo se sentía, cuan miserable era por dentro.

Y lo descubrió en, ¿cuánto? ¿un mes y medio quizá?

En un mes y medio había destruido su fachada perfecta. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

No era el chico duro que con tanto orgullo aclamaba ser; sentía, dolía, incluso empatizaba con los demás. Había hecho amigos.

— No sé por qué eres así todo el tiempo — dijo ella.

Estaban recostados en el medio del bosque, por la noche. Miraban las estrellas, suspiraban. Ella fue la primera en romper el agradable silencio que los cubría. A veces las palabras sobraban, pero la morena quería salir de dudas. Sólo hace un par de horas lo había besado, y aunque creyera que podía recitar la biografía de Duncan al derecho y al revés, necesitaba escuchar sus verdades salir de su propia boca.

— Es una historia demasiado cliché hasta para mí — escupió.

— Siempre hay tiempo para escuchar basura literaria — bromeó.

— Princesa, no espero que entiendas por qué un delincuente hijo de policías vivía de conquistar a chicas y romperles el corazón — la miró de reojo, ella se encontraba pensativa.

— Es probable que no lo haga, pero tienes que admitir que todo el mundo quiere escucharla — rió, mostrándole al chico aquella brillante sonrisa que lograba cautivarlo en un segundo.

— Esa historia será para otra ocasión, nena. Por ahora, conformémonos con besarnos hasta que Chris se vea obligado a censurar esta conversación.

— Me parece prudente.

Esa fue el último recuerdo que pudo atesorar antes de que fuera eliminada. Con el pasar del tiempo y las distancias, cada vez se sentía más como una colegiala que como un tipo que debiese causar temor; la extrañaba y no podía evitar el manifestarlo. Después de aquello, negro. Todo se volvía de ese color. Nada ocupaba un lugar importante en su mente hasta _World Tour_.

Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo que él hubiera hecho. Es más, nunca se había arrepentido de nada. Había hecho cosas de ese estilo tantas veces, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba sucediendo otra vez. Espabiló en el momento en que escuchó a Courtney llorar, y cada lágrima que caía por su culpa era como miles de puñaladas al corazón.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ni perdón que valiera. Ella le prometió que si le hacía daño, que si algún día se convertía en una más de la lista, jamás tendría otra oportunidad.

Y Gwen, bueno, era su cómplice. En ella encontró a la Courtney que no había visto desde el término de _Total Drama Action_ , de la que volvió a ser testigo cuando expuso su error. Las miraba a ambas, y sabía que una tendría que sufrir; por lo menos, más que la otra.

Por respeto a la decisión de su amada latina, eligió a la gótica excusándose con el cliché de las almas gemelas.

Nunca había odiado tanto semejante tontería.

Fue una relación agradable, pero no llenadora por completo. Era inevitable ver en ella el rostro de su Princesa, el gemir _"Courtney"_ mientras hacían el amor. Su obsesión de convertirla en el perfecto reemplazo de quien amaba de verdad terminó por agotarla, y lo dejó.

 **...**

De eso ya unos once años habían pasado.

Compartía el departamento con Gwen, quien a la fecha estaba especializándose en Ciencias Políticas. Él estudiaba Ingeniería. Se habían vuelto amigos, los mejores, porque jamás dejaron de serlo. Sabían que no eran el indicado para el otro, pero que eran el complemente perfecto para sus monótonas vidas.

Era lunes por la mañana, y ya llegaba tarde a su primera clase del día. Salió de su departamento, y corrió por las concurridas calles de Toronto. Encontró un taxi con solo un pasajero, y supo que Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Dio gracias al cielo e hizo la promesa de no robar nada de la cafetería durante una semana.

— ¡Oh, Duncan! ¿Otra vez llegando tarde? — el agradable anciano lo recibió con una sonrisa. Era canoso y barbón, su nombre era Mark y lo conocía desde hace un par de años, solía llamarlo cuando tenía una emergencia y, bueno, para él ya era un amigo.

— No haría honores a mi expediente si no, viejo decrépito — carcajeó.

Sintió como la persona a su lado se tensaba. Llevaba una chaqueta bastante gruesa, y no lograba ver su rostro por la capucha y la bufanda de lana que la cubrían. Miró por la ventana la nieve que no había sido anunciada por la belleza de presentadora del clima, y rió ante lo estirada que podía sonar una persona que llevaba tales prendas para un día que se presumía, sería algo caluroso.

— Hemos llegado a su destino, señorita Courtney — anunció Mark.

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo, dos quizá. El hombre miró a su lado, y descubrió la mueca nerviosa de la persona que solía visitar sus sueños.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Duncan.


	2. I

**II**

— Bien, déjame ver si entendí... ¿te encontraste con ella en el taxi, te dio su número, y la dejaste ir sin más?

Cada vez que Gwen repetía la misma frase se sentía más idiota. Suspiró, mirando por la ventana de la cafetería de la universidad. La nieve no se detenía y él sólo llevaba unos jeans y una musculosa. Tomó un sorbo de su cappuccino, intentando evitar la mueca de _"¿Eres estúpido o te haces?"_ de la mujer frente a él.

— Es que... — se calló un momento —, iba tarde a Cálculo.

— Tú no eres más imbécil simplemente porque tocaste fondo — inclinó la cabeza y suspiró —, ¿me estás diciendo que volviste a ver al " _amor de tu vida"_ y tu excusa para pasar de ella fue "iba tarde a Cálculo"?

— En mi defensa tengo un examen muy importante la próxima semana — se defendió tomando otro sorbo de su café.

— Inaceptable — declaró.

Pues sí, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Pudo invitarla a comer un sándwich, o sólo abrirle la puerta y acompañarla adondequiera que fuera a ir. _Pero no_ , decidió responderle un: _"Tengo retras—...perdón, estoy retrasado. ¿Me das tu número?_ " Y ya. Once años, ¡once largos años para verla y decirle eso!

— Soy un idiota — bufó poniendo una mano en su mentón.

— No voy a ser yo quien lo niegue — lo golpeó en el hombro amistosamente —, aunque tampoco es para _tanto..._ bueno, sí lo es, pero mira el lado positivo, tienes su número, ¿no? Pues llámala o algo.

— Ya — contestó — ¿y qué quieres que le diga? _"Hola, ¿quieres ir a comer algo con tu ex que te hizo mil promesas y luego te engañó con tu mejor amiga?"_

— Sí, algo como eso — rodó los ojos —, o podrías simplemente descubrir adónde iba hoy por la mañana, tratar de no parecer un psicópata, encontrártela "casualmente" por la calle e invitarla a comer.

Hubo un breve silencio.

— Eres rarísima — comentó —, ya recordé por qué terminé contigo.

— Sí — suspiró, y apuntó con el dedo detrás del joven —, yo también.

Se volteó y escupió algo de la bebida caliente que consumía. Ahí estaba, la voluptuosa imagen de la morena, comprando algo en el mostrador de la cafetería. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en una melena ondulada, y bueno, era lo único que podía notar al verla de espaldas...a excepción de su _trasero_...

— Cuidado Duncan, tu saliva va a hacer que alguien se accidente — soltó una carcajada su acompañante —, creo que estabas demasiado embobado viendo las nalgas de burbuja de la estirada, que no notaste que Geoff y Bridgette vienen con ella.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Ya no voy ni a molestarme — sentenció, y sonrió de forma ladina —, vamos a saludar.

— ¡ _Jelou!_ Ahí está Courtney, _ellos_ vienen con Courtney. No sé si no estabas enterada, pero dos de esas tres personas que están allí nos odian. Y la tercera es bastante influenciable por su novia.

— El tiempo todo lo cura — hizo un guiño —, límpiate la barba, tienes crema. Y también podrías quitarte los piercings y teñirte el mohicano de hipster a un color más acorde al 2017.

— Sabes que jamás volveré a teñírmelo de rosa, ni por todos los millones de dólares que Chris me pudiera ofrecer.

Ella rió y se levantó de la mesa. Llamó la atención de los muchachos que se encontraban allí con un grito, y corrió hacia ellos. Lo que él no esperó fue la reacción de las mujeres, especialmente de Courtney, quien la abrazó con fuerza e incluso podría jurar que vio un par de lágrimas. De la sorpresa, ni siquiera notó cómo Geoff se acercaba hacia su mesa, y lo abrazaba dándole dolorosas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¡Duncan, viejo, ha pasado tanto! — exclamó el rubio. Realmente había cambiado muchísimo: se le notaba más maduro, ya no usaba su extraña ropa, ahora simplemente vestía como cualquier chico, claro que conservaba su característico collar dorado —, vaya, sigues vistiendo como puberto a los ¿veintiocho años?

— Veintisiete — corrigió —, Gwen acaba de decirme exactamente lo mismo. Pero con palabras más acotadas.

— Conociéndola, te humilló frente a todo el mundo — rió —, ¿y cómo has estado? Supe que te habías encontrado con tu "Princesa" hoy por la mañana.

— Es una historia demasiado estúpida para ser contada dos veces en un lugar público — dijo el de mohicano —, pero he estado bien. De hecho, este año termino la universidad.

— _¿Este año?_ Imagino que hablarás de tu especialidad, ¿cierto?

— Sí...no, me faltó suerte los dos primeros años...

— A tu peinado le faltó suerte los últimos once años.

Ambos rieron, y se estrecharon la mano. Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia las chicas, quienes reían bastante animadas. Pensó en como Courtney sonreía con tanta naturalidad frente a quien le había "robado el novio", frente a quien hace solo minutos estaba comiendo con su ex. Las tres notaron su persistente mirada y Gwen le hizo un ademán de acercarse con la mano. Tragó saliva, incómodo. Si de por sí ya era complicado lidiar con la chica a la que le había roto el corazón, su mejor amiga seguramente sacaría las garras por cualquier error que pudiera cometer durante los próximos diez minutos.

Se acercó lentamente, ordenando sus pensamientos y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de censurar su impulso de idiotez lo mejor posible.

— Hola, Surfista — abrazó a Bridgette por un par de segundos. Noto que su pelo había crecido y estaba tomado por una horquilla de flor estilo hawaiana, para nada acorde con el clima del exterior. Pensó que al menos no era el único idiota poco precavido en todo Canadá.

— Es bueno verte otra vez, Duncan — le sonrió, pero pudo ver en sus ojos la advertencia que había esperado recibir de su parte desde el momento en que la vio.

— Lo mismo digo — se volteó después para mirar a Courtney, que, de frente, se veía mucho más madura y sexy de lo que recordaba en la mañana —, Y hola de nuevo, Court.

— Courtney — corrigió ésta, y se volvió hacia Gwen, continuando con la charla que al parecer había interrumpido.

— Cierto — tosió.

Se sintió expuesto, y como un idiota. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte por el nerviosismo y juraría que sus manos temblaban más que un chihuahua asustado. No dejaba de cagarla por más que le ordenara a su cerebro que se controlara.

Vamos, él no era así. _Era Duncan_. En vez de estar cohibido como colegiala debería estar bebiéndose una cerveza y fumando marihuana. Parecía ser que lo único que quedaba de su "rebelde pasado" era su aspecto, y Gwen se lo repetía cada día.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir felicidad. Muchas veces había soñado con un momento como este.

A ver, no es que se _desviviera_ pensando Courtney. Ni que cada dos segundos se le viniera a la cabeza la imagen de la morena. A veces, mientras estudiaba, él recordaba cómo ella le ayudaba a hacer los deberes, o cuando ambos veían las estrellas, o su sonrisa cada vez que compartían alguna experiencia del pasado. El resto, pesadillas. Pesadillas de ella, de su expresión de decepción, de tristeza, al descubrir su infidelidad. De la promesa que le hizo, que jamás le haría daño, que sería su "Princesa malcriada" por siempre. De cómo, no contento con eso, comenzó a salir con Gwen, a pesar de que sabía que no la amaba. Sólo quería hacer sufrir a la morena, y no recordaba el porqué, pero esperaba de corazón de que se tratase de alguna razón importante, de algo que valiera la pena.

Gwen estaba bien, podían salir al cine, a comer, y no era criticado por cualquier error que cometiese. Pero ella no era como Courtney. Ella _jamás_ sería Courtney. Courtney tenía algo especial, algo que le daba la sensación de que nunca lo traicionaría.

Pero él la traicionó primero.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí, Courtney? — preguntó Gwen —, supe que habías viajado a Atenas a estudiar.

— Sí, pero ya terminé y decidí venir a visitarlos antes de volver para mi titulación — explicó, con una sonrisa altanera y orgullosa —, y, debo decir, que fui una de las mejores calificadas de mi generación.

— No me sorprende — rió la ex-gótica.

— Por cierto, me da algo de curiosidad, Duncan — la morena llamó su atención —, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida los últimos...doce años?

— Once — corrigió, tosiendo un poco —, pues estoy en mi último año de Ingeniería, tengo un apartamento y ya no fumo.

— Vaya, es un gran avance — rió suavemente —, pues, qué bueno volver a verlos a ambos, espero que sigan así de felices los dos, chicos.

Los tres se despidieron de ellos con la mano, y se voltearon para salir de allí, mas Duncan tomó la muñeca de la morena para que se detuviera. Fue un impulso, ni siquiera él supo por qué lo hizo; no quedaba nada más que seguirle la corriente a la situación.

— Eh... ¿no querrías salir a tomar algo? — sus ojos se encontraron, y podría jurar que vio algo de furia escondida en los de ella. Finalmente, la vio sonreír brevemente, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Claro, te enviaré un mensaje de texto — le estrechó la mano en forma de despedida y se fue, siguiéndole el paso a la pareja.

Después de eso, silencio. Sintió la presencia de Gwen tras de él, pero había quedado en estado de shock, no sabía si por el habérsela encontrado en la cafetería de _su_ universidad, o por haber hecho el idiota preguntándole si quería salir con él en una cita a tan solo horas de reencontrarse.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — le preguntó.

— No tengo ni idea — respondió, soltando una sonora carcajada —, pero debo admitir que fue un bello espectáculo el suplicarle a tu ex que saliera contigo.

— Estás celosa porque ya quisieras lo mismo — bufó mirándola de reojo.

— Estoy celosa porque en cuestión de días esa chica — apuntó el recorrido en el que se había ido la morena —, va a quitarme a mi mejor amigo.

— A tu mejor amigo, ex-novio y compañero de piso — se carcajeó también —, hace algunos años habría dicho " _Oh, viejo, eso debe doler"_.

— Estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo — tomó su bolso de la silla donde anteriormente se habían sentado, y comenzó a caminar hasta su facultad. Duncan le seguía el paso de cerca —, gracias por acompañarme, barba de crema. Nos vemos en casa.

 **...**

Hacía ya hora y media que su profesor de Ética Política no dejaba de parlotear sobre cómo su esposa lo había engañado. Se revolvió, incómoda, tratando de concentrarse en leer los apuntes de su siguiente clase. Si ese pobre señor no se enfocaba en lo que era realmente importante, se vería obligada a abandonar el salón; no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para malgastarlo en tonterías de tal magnitud.

Sacó su móvil y escribió un rápido mensaje a Duncan: _"Recuerda pasar al supermercado antes de ir a tu cita con doña estirada. Y por favor, báñate, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a tus hedores, pero ella no."_

Lo dejó a un lado y siguió leyendo lo que le faltaba. Una vibración evidenció que ya le habría respondido, pero no le tomó importancia ya que el idiota de Duncan tenía la mala costumbre de sólo contestar con emoticonos, los cuales, obviamente, la desconcentrarían.

" _Guerra es paz. Libertad es esclavitud. Ignorancia es fuerza."_ Repitió esa frase varias veces, pues por la severidad de tal afirmación era obvio que sería importante en su examen final. Le agradaban mucho las analogías de Orwell.

— Oh, la clase ha terminado — sentenció su profesor, rascándose la calva —, de verdad lo siento, prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Casi todos los estudiantes bufaron o asintieron a regañadientes. Cabía mencionar que esa era la quinta vez que sucedía aquello en el mismo mes. Enseñar sobre algo que tiene un nombre tan aburrido debía de costar algunos puntos en la vida sexual del señor Morgan.

Tomó su bolsa y se largó, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desaprobación al maestro.

Estando ya en el pasillo, y en un lugar apartado estratégicamente para que nadie chocara con ella, revisó finalmente el mensaje de Duncan. Para su sorpresa, se trataba en realidad de un número desconocido que le enviaba una carita sonriente.

Endemoniados _emoji_ , los odiaba con todo su ser.

" _¿Quién eres?"_ Tipeó. Mentiría si dijera que no le extrañaba el cómo obtuvo ese desconocido su número telefónico.

" _Soy Trent. Cambié de número, nena."_ Ésta rió, y contestó con un _"¿Seguro que no eres un acosador de niñas, chico lindo?"_ Y volvió a guardar su móvil, sabía que ya no debía urgirse.

Hace ya unos dos meses, ella y Trent habían decidido darse una segunda oportunidad. Él, con sus celos hacia Duncan prácticamente superados, y ella, bueno, dándole la certeza de que había crecido y que era una persona de confiar. Todo iba perfectamente bien entre ellos, de hecho, hasta ya habían planeado mudarse al departamento del chico, quien se encontraba terminando su carrera de Interpretación Musical en el Conservatorio.

Aún así, no le hacía mucha gracia el dejar solo a Duncan, y menos ahora con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vamos, sí, él era un adulto, pero uno muy impulsivo y estúpido. Y de hecho, se sentía un poco mal por no advertirle del regreso de Courtney a Canadá.

Hace más o menos un mes, ella la había contactado por teléfono, explicándole que debía volver. Desde un principio le pareció rarísimo, ya que uno de los sueños más grandes de la muchacha era estudiar en Grecia. Y no, ella todavía no terminaba sus estudios allí.

Ella estaba huyendo de algo que no le quiso explicar, y que dudaba muchísimo que lo hiciera algún día.

No le dolió mucho su falta de confianza, después de todo, ya se podría decir que estaba "acostumbrada" a su desaprobación. Jamás entendería la rara visión del mundo que ella poseía, tan moralista y tan correcta..., pero bueno, ese no era el problema.

Gwen la ayudó a trasladar sus papeles a la misma universidad que la suya. Por eso ella estaba en la cafetería, y probablemente estuviera todos los días; no entendía cuál era el punto de mantener viva esa mentira, si en menos de una semana ya para todos sería _demasiado_ sospechoso.

" _Es una emergencia._ " Le había dicho, y por más preocupada que estuviera, si ella no tenía la confianza para contarle no había nada que pudiera hacer. Odiaba el ser hecho y derecho que era Courtney.

Marcó su número y presionó "llamar", según tenía entendido estaba hospedándose con Bridgette y Geoff, pero cuando Gwen se trasladara a vivir con Trent ella los acompañaría. No sabía las razones tampoco, normalmente ella habría escogido definitivamente a Bridgette, que es su mejor amiga, antes de quien la traicionó.

Courtney era un enigma completamente, casi tanto como la mente de Duncan. Ellos nunca fueron tan distintos después de todo.

— ¿Gwen? — contestó, después de cinco pitidos.

— Hola, Courtney — la saludó. En ese momento, no procesó por qué razón la había llamado —, eh...¿estás...bien?

Hubo una breve pausa.

— Por supuesto — le contestó, riendo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Claro que sí, Gwen. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

La de melena oscura se mordió el labio inferior.

— Tendrás que contármelo en algún momento, Courtney — sentenció —, no deberías guardarte esto para ti misma. Soy tu amiga.

— _Eras mi amiga_ , y ya sabes cómo terminó esa historia — le dijo, tratando de no sonar dura o hiriente —, dame un tiempo, para saber si de verdad puedo creer en ti.

— ¡Te di más de once años! No soy Duncan como para que me mantengas tanto al margen, ¡la culpa no fue sólo mía! — exclamó.

— Amigas antes que chicos — respondió, y dio un largo suspiro —, de verdad, es algo muy largo y complicado. Llegué hace tan solo un día, no puedo ir y decirte como si llevásemos hablando durante la última década. No entenderías. No estuviste ahí.

De nuevo, hubo una pausa de a lo menos un minuto. No era incómodo, era tenso.

— Está bien — accedió —, pero iré a verte antes de tu cita con "Barba blanca".

Ella rió al otro lado de la línea.

— Claro que sí — clamó —, pero _no_ es una cita.

— Eso es lo que él quiere que creas — rió, y cortó la llamada.

Había algo extraño, algo que le atemorizaba demasiado en como Courtney no accedía a contarle lo que le sucedía. Sí, ya, estaba la situación de _"la roba novios"_ , pero pondría sus manos al fuego en que Bridgette tampoco estaba enterada. Bufó, corriéndose un mechón de pelo que tenía en medio de los ojos y guardó su teléfono. No le quedaba nada más que meditar mientras atravesaba el campus para llegar a su próxima clase.

— De alguna forma u otra, me enteraré, Court — musitó.

 **...**

Sacó las llaves que su mejor amiga le había dado y abrió la puerta. Cada vez que volvía a entrar a ese pequeño departamento, se quedaba más sorprendida. Ropa tirada por el suelo, flores en el piso, comida por todas partes, incluso hojas de apuntes en el lavabo del baño. Olfateó un poco, y se encontró con un insípido hedor a alcohol en mal estado en el ambiente.

Suspiró. A pesar de que había "madurado", Geoff seguía siendo el mismo fiestero sin remedio, sólo que sin su raro sombrero. Sacó un par de guantes de un cajón en la cocina, y se dispuso a limpiar todo lo que estimó conveniente. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que estaban permitiéndole quedarse junto a ellos e invadir su núcleo de pareja. Le apenaba dejarlos sin sexo.

Al cabo de un par de horas, terminó su labor e inhaló, completamente agotada. Se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Estaban sintonizando un programa de "casos de la vida real" que a su parecer estaba bastante sobreactuado. Cambió de canal, y reconoció el de Chris. La información de programa decía: _"Total, drama, action! Repetición n°23"._

— Pobre diablo, debe ser horrible ser un artista olvidado — rió con malicia —, a mí incluso en Grecia me pedían autógrafos. Y sólo era la chica irritante del reality.

Una vocecita en la cabeza le decía: _"¡No, eras la cornuda del reality!"._ Sacudió la cabeza, y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, donde estaba su maleta con ropa y maquillaje. Miró la hora, eran las seis menos cuarto. Faltaba poco para su _cit_ —...encuentro con Duncan.

Después de pensárselo un momento decidió probarse un simple vestido color crema y medias negras. Decidió acompañar el conjunto con un cinturón oscuro que marcara su cintura, y unos tacones de tono pardo. Utilizó un maquillaje natural, y se retocó el peinado con una onduladora.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el baño, y cuando se encontró satisfecha con el resultado salió y tomó su bolso negro. Revisó su celular: tenía un mensaje de Gwen, con quien había tomado un café hace un par de horas, y otro de Duncan, que decía que _"La estaba esperando afuera."_

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo esencial era mantener el secreto oculto y no mostrar debilidad. Duncan ya era un caso cerrado, un error fatal pero inevitable, y sólo había accedido salir con el por mera cortesía. Por _"los viejos tiempos"._

— Hombres como él no cambian. _Él_ no _cambiará por mí._


	3. II

**III**

Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella, otra vez.

Por más que lo hubiese intentado años atrás, era un adolescente, era inmaduro, no era consciente de lo que estaba perdiendo. En alguno de los rincones más insensatos de su cabeza, pensó que podría vivir esa aventura y sería perdonado por la morena. Estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, a que siempre volvieran. Nunca, jamás, alguien lo había dejado y pateado en los huevos en el mismo minuto.

Si en ese momento no hubiera caído en que el amor de su vida lo estaba dejando, probablemente habría dicho: _"Princesa, eres muy sexy cuando me pateas la entrepierna."_

Por lo mismo, la cita debía ser perfecta, lo más amena posible. Tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que ella estaría cerca de él, antes de que volviera a desaparecer.

Había hecho cosas que normalmente requerirían una orden judicial para ser realizadas a regañadientes, como bañarse, por ejemplo. Se había rasurado la barba, y puesto una loción de etiqueta: _"Extra varonil."_ Incluso, se había quitado un par de piercings, como los de las orejas y uno que tenía bajo la lengua. Conservó sus expansiones, puesto que le parecían bastante atractivas.

Sí, su ego llegaba hasta a tal punto en el que él mismo decidía cuando se veía guapo.

Se miró en el espejo de rostro del baño, ese que usaba Gwen para maquillarse los granitos, y se revisó el cabello. Dios, Geoff tenía razón, tenía un corte _demasiado_ puberto.

— Hemos pasado por demasiados momentos, cabellera, pero debo decirte adiós — lloró de forma sobreactuada, acariciando el vidrio —, te extrañaré.

Tomó la tintura de cabello de Gwen, y leyó las instrucciones. Suspiró.

— _Todo_ sea por ella — volvió a suspirar, comenzando a tinturar su cabello.

Era obvio que sabría perfectamente cómo hacerlo, pero, cuando terminó el proceso, sintió un vacío casi insoportable en el medio de la garganta. Como si el resultado no fuese el que necesitaba, o el que esperaba. Había hecho lo mismo tantas veces, para tantas variedades de colores, que cuando vio nuevamente a su cabello como si fuera natural, no pudo evitar sentirse mediocre.

Creció unos cinco años, y sí, se veía más guapo.

Volvió a lavar su pelo, y dejó que secara solo. Se lo peinó en una cresta baja y ondulada, casi como si fuera un _hipster_ , pero jamás llegaría a ese extremo. Él era un rebelde, no un marica.

De vestir, se colocó una camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Trató de escoger algo más normalito que su pinta usual de _"si me miras por más de cinco minutos no volverás a ver tu reloj de oro en tu puta vida"_. Sobre ella, una chaqueta de cuero. Sus pantalones grises rasgados sutilmente, y unos zapatos elegantes que le robó a su padre por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

Se vio un par de veces más y finalmente decidió que la chaqueta era un exceso. Volvió a colgarla cuidadosamente, porque su sexto sentido le decía que Gwen estaba a punto de llegar y no estaría contenta al saber que usó el tiempo para ir al supermercado en tinturarse su perfecto mohicano.

— Antes muerta que sencilla — exclamó, desabotonándose el cuello de su camisa.

Como si el destino lo hubiera previsto, escuchó el sonido de llaves acercándose a su apartamento. Le entró el pánico, ¿qué mierda le diría a Gwen cuando lo viera? Habían dos opciones: a) o ella moría de risa en su cara o b) o le partía la madre por haberse terminado su tintura negra y no haber comprado víveres.

Se encerró en su cuarto como un niño pequeño. Su cerebro no daba para más.

— Llegué — avisó la pálida chica, dejando su bolso en un colgador. Miró alrededor de ella, estaba _muy_ tranquilo como para que Duncan no estuviera en casa —, Duncan, cariño, sé que estás aquí. Y _siento_ el olor a tintura. Más te vale salir de donde estás mientras aún tengo ganas de burlarme de ti.

Y como cordero a medio degollar, al rebelde no le quedó nada más que obedecer. Desbloqueó la puerta, y salió, dejándose ver ante la mujer. Ésta, aguantándose la risa, lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, maravillada por como Courtney en un par de horas había logrado lo que ella no pudo en once años.

— Me reiría, pero te ves... _wow_ — se abanicó con las manos —, si Court no cae rendida a tus pies con esto, probablemente te pases el resto de tu triste existencia solo.

— Qué alentador — suspiró —, pero sé realista, linda, no se va a enamorar de mí en un día. Aunque vamos, _soy una belleza andante, nadie se resistiría a mis encantos naturales._

Se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho con su actitud ególatra y narcisista.

— Sí, de verdad espero que se enamore de ti — le sonrió acariciándole el cabello —, así dejarás de molestar un buen tiempo.

— Eres una ternura.

Ambos rieron. Gwen se le acercó, arregló su camisa y le despeinó el cabello.

— Perfecto — comentó.

— No alimentes tanto mi ego, está lo suficientemente inflado para este apartamento de segunda al que llamamos "hogar".

Y volvieron a reír. Gwen lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y le lanzó las llaves de su auto. El moreno no llegó a comprender por qué la chica le había prestado a su preciosa _Mildred,_ una BMW blanca bastante costosa, pero no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella. Le guiñó el ojo, y escuchó como ella le deseaba suerte.

Sí, la necesitaría.

Condujo un par de calles, recordando el camino donde bajó el día que la volvió a ver. Entre ese sitio, y el lugar que marcaba la dirección que le había enviado, sólo habían unos metros de por medio.

Se estacionó frente al hogar de Bridgette y Geoff y le envió un mensaje. Su paciencia no tardó en agotarse luego de cinco minutos de espera, así que tocó la bocina. En el mismo segundo se arrepintió. Se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente, y supo que lo que le salía por los poros era todo menos caballerosidad. Tosió un par de veces, nervioso por como la chica pudiera reaccionar.

Pero para su sorpresa, parecía bastante despreocupada al salir por la puerta principal. Claro, cualquiera estuviera despreocupada al encontrarse hablando con el mismísimo Adonis que significaba Justin.

— Vaya, esto _sí_ que es una sorpresa — exclamó el musculoso y varonil hombre —, hacía años que no te veía, Duncan.

Se vio obligado a descender del vehículo a saludarlo, siendo que odiaba a ese tipejo. También, se vio obligado a escuchar la larga conversación de éste con Courtney sobre el pasado y el presente. Lo único que le sorprendió fue saber que ahora estaba saliendo con Beth, y que sólo estaría por un par de días en Canadá, ya que venía a hacerse una sesión fotográfica para una gran empresa.

— Ha sido un gusto verte, mi amigo — _Oh, bendito salvador_ —, ojalá pueda verlos de nuevo antes de irme. Te llamo, ¿sí?

Se refería a Courtney, ella asintió con entusiasmo.

— Claro que sí. Envíale saludos a Beth de mi parte.

El de piel bronceada (o muy maquillada) volvió a entrar al complejo de apartamentos, no sin antes sacar a relucir su perfecta y brillante dentadura.

— Vaya — suspiró —, creí que odiabas a Beth. Y a Justin. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, a Geoff.

— Odia al juego, no al jugador — le respondió restándole importancia —, ¿no me abrirás la puerta, chico lindo?

— ¿ _Crees que me veo lindo?_ — exclamó, con voz aguda. Sacudió la cabeza avergonzado, y se aclaró la garganta haciendo un tono mucho más varonil —, _perdón._ ¿Crees que me veo guapo?

Ella soltó una suave risita. Éste le tendió la mano, y la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. Volvió corriendo hacia donde el conductor.

— Se podría decir — dijo, con un aire misterioso —, te pediré el número de tu peluquero.

— Tantos años tinturándome el pelo ya merecen un título de estilista profesional — comentó, haciendo arrancar el motor.

Condujeron por un par de calles, hasta llegar al pintoresco y _repulsivo_ restaurant donde había pedido una reservación. Estaba en lo más alto de un gran edificio, y era _muy_ costoso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo su padre había logrado conseguir una mesa en menos de diez horas. El sujeto era un hombre con contactos, y sabía que por Gwen no habría hecho lo mismo.

— _Esa chica, Courtney, ha sido la mejor que has traído a esta casa_ — recordaba que le había dicho —, _espero que no la cagues otra vez. Y si lo haces, asegúrate que no hayan cámaras._

Sí, Duncan tampoco se tenía mucha fe.

— Llegamos, señorita — anunció él, bajándose del coche y abriéndole la puerta.

— Muchas gracias, caballero.

Su esbelta figura caminó a su lado, y subieron juntos al ascensor. Para él era surrealista simplemente el poder gozar de su presencia. La miraba de reojo, estaba sonriente, casi tanto que se le hacía raro. Había olvidado su sonrisa sincera, aunque no estuviera seguro de que aquella lo fuera.

El ascensor se detuvo, dejándolos frente a la entrada del lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en que era algo excesivamente modesto para una cita con la chica a la cual había engañado hace más de once años. Quizás habría sido mucho más acorde ir a un McDonald's, o algo así.

— Bienvenidos — un anciano de pelo blanco hizo una reverencia —, ¿tiene reservación?

— Sí. Duncan... — tosió.

— ¿Duncan qué?

— Duncan White — terminó ella, sonriéndole al anciano.

— Sí, eso — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Todo correcto. Pasen por aquí.

El lugar era mucho más imponente por dentro: decoración estilo moderno de distintos tonos oscuros, muros de piedra que parecía que hubieran sido puestas una por una, cuadros preciosos que a Gwen le habría fascinado ver. Al acercarse poco a poco a su mesa, se dio cuenta que había una especie de mayordomo acomodándola. Era distinta del resto. En uno de los asientos reposaba un gran ramo de orquídeas azules y sobre la mesa una pequeña cajita. Hasta había velas, ¡tres jodidas velas!

— El señor White fue muy específico respecto a su mesa — le susurró el viejo, que parecía reírse de él en su cara —, disfruten la cena, jóvenes.

Él se retiró, y al cabo de unos segundos regresó a pedir sus órdenes. Courtney, como imaginó, pidió una ensalada y él, aprovechando que la cuenta la pagaría su querido padre, se atrevió a probar el sabor de una fresca _Langosta Termidor_.

— Qué sofisticado — comentó ella haciéndole un guiño —, muchas gracias por las orquídeas. No esperaba que recordaras que son mis favoritas.

— Pues, sorpresa — tosió incómodo.

Su padre era un viejo metiche. Esa caja. Esa. Maldita. Caja. Ahí permanecía intacto el regalo que estaba previsto para el cual sería su tercer aniversario. Después de que rompieron, Duncan jamás se atrevió a desecharlo. Era especial, su abuela se lo había heredado después de morir. Venía con una nota adjunta que declaraba: _"Yo te acompañaré toda la vida, al igual que la chica correcta."_ La misma anciana había visto a su nieto en decadencia, yéndose todas las noches con mujeres a las que no amaba para usarlas. Su sueño más grande siempre fue estar presente en su boda.

— Señor, ¿gusta? — parecía ser que el de mohicano se había quedado soñando durante mucho tiempo. Tenía frente a él al mesero, quien insistentemente le ofrecía más pimienta con esos estirados aparatos de madera.

— Ah... no, gracias — respondió.

El muchacho se fue, Courtney alzó una ceja.

— ¿Dónde estaba esa cabeza tuya? — se burló.

— Estaba recordando a mi abuela — admitió.

— Era la señora más agradable que yo haya conocido — dijo ella, sonriente.

— Sí, yo también — suspiró —, ¿no abrirás la caja?

— Prefiero que sea una sorpresa hasta que llegue a casa — rió —, además, ¡muero de hambre!

Esa era la Courtney que recordaba, pero versión pizza o sushi, no en ensalada.

— Ahora dime — preguntó él, limpiándose la boca con la manga —, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Su pregunta le sorprendió y siguió masticando el atún de forma innecesaria.

— Ya lo había dicho — tragó —, vine de visita.

Ahora fue él quien arqueó una ceja.

— Courtney — dijo —, no sé si estás consciente de ello, pero yo estoy en la misma universidad donde entras y sales de la facultad de Ciencias Jurídicas. Y una de las dos reglas que me sé es que sólo los alumnos pueden entrar.

— Y... — se mordió el labio inferior —, ¿cuál es la otra?

— Está prohibido robar en la cafetería — se carcajeó —, pero ese no es el tema. Te he visto por lo menos diez veces entrar y salir de allí, y no sé si será coincidencia que mi facultad esté casi al lado de la _tuya_.

— _Demonios_ — exclamó.

— Sí, _demonios_ — repitió—. Entonces, ¿me dirás?

— Sólo decidí volver a Canadá... ya sabes, _con mi familia_.

— ¿Y te molestaste en mentir sólo por eso?

— No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones a ti — atacó.

— No tienes por qué — bufó —, sólo me daba curiosidad. Espero que no estés metida en ningún tipo de contrabando extraño. No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a mi abogado de por qué fui a cenar con mi ex-novia delincuente.

— Eso debería decirlo yo — relajó su expresión —, aunque muy pronto no necesitaré de más abogados mediocres.

— Hablando de eso, tengo otra duda.

— Espero que no estés tratando de recolectar información para luego matarme — bromeó.

— Todavía podría hacerlo — rió —, pero no es eso. Según lo que me dijiste hace _muchos_ años, para graduarte de abogada debes estudiar seis años, quizás ocho si cuentas tu especialidad. Aún así, si te gradúas este año significa que debiste haber perdido un año. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Johnson?

— Si no supiera que te cuestionas todo, me extrañaría esa pregunta. Psicópata.

— Tus insultos no hieren mi gran ego — le sacó la lengua.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Bueno, suspendí.

La morena juraría que si los signos de interrogación pudieran ser escritos en la frente, él tendría el más grande. Arqueó ambas cejas, sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, y abrió y cerró las bocas varias veces intentando hablar.

— Imposible — declaró —, ¿la perfecta Courtney Johnson suspendió? Absoluta y completamente im-po-si-ble.

— Fue un año complicado.

El chico la miró de reojo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo u omitiéndole información. A nadie, y digo nadie, podría pasársele por la cabeza que Courtney hubiera suspendido alguna vez en su vida. Las probabilidades eran una entre un millón.

Ambos rieron y continuaron su comida.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — le preguntó, después de un rato.

— Tuve un horrible examen de Cálculo.

— ¿Qué tan malo?

— Tan malo como mis matemáticas.

— Wow, yo las recuerdo bastante buenas.

— Sí, los tiempos cambian.

Ella rió sonoramente.

— Ya lo creo — trató de ocultar su risa tapándose la boca —, y Gwen, ¿qué sucedió con su sueño de estudiar Arte?

— Es una historia muy larga — bufó —, pero en resumen, la expulsaron de la facultad.

La morena abrió los ojos muy grandes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

— Reprobó muchas materias, le dieron un _ultimátum_ y aún así, falló.

— Vaya...No lo sabía. ¿Por eso aún está estudiando?

— Exacto.

 **...**

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila y sin mucho que reportar. Siguieron hablando sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro, como el de mohicano se imaginaba. Lo que le sorprendió era que se tocaran temas como su relación ya rota, y sus relaciones actuales; por ejemplo, él había salido con un par de chicas, pero nada del otro mundo (ella sí era del otro mundo). Al final, y luego cargar un suculento total de quinientos dólares a la cuenta de su padre, decidieron retirarse y recorrer tranquilamente la ciudad nocturna de Toronto.

— Extrañaba todo esto — comentó ella, sonriendo a las estrellas sobre ambos.

— Yo también — dijo él, aparcando su auto en un pequeño parque.

Nuevamente, llevó a la chica de la mano hasta una banca específica. Ese era su parque, y esa su banca. Recordaba que siempre iban allí a mirar las estrellas, a planear su futuro.

— No creí que aún pensaras en tonterías como estas.

— Para mí nunca fueron tonterías.

— Pensé que nuestra relación había sido sólo una tontería para ti.

— En lo absoluto, nunca me había sentido tan pleno en compañía de alguien.

— Tu vocabulario de ingeniero no me engatusará.

Rieron. Courtney miró la mano del hombre, la cual reposaba sobre la suya. Suspiró, agitando la cabeza. _Él no cambiaría por ella_.

— Duncan — lo llamó, éste volteó su cabeza hacia ella, quien miraba el cielo estrellado con una expresión triste —. Tú sabes que yo te perdoné hace mucho.

— Lo sé.

— Pero no podemos estar juntos otra vez. Nunca.

Su voz expresaba algo que iba al otro nivel de la tristeza, la angustia.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— No es por lo que crees. He madurado, y entiendo que tanto tú como Gwen no querían hacerme daño. Pero simplemente no podemos estar juntos.

— ¿Lo dices porque sólo hemos salido una vez?

— No, Duncan. Es algo mucho más complejo que eso...si las cosas fueran distintas, quizás poquito a poco podríamos volver a ser lo que antes fuimos. Pero no se puede.

— ¿Por qué?

— No puedo decírtelo.

— No estamos llegando a nada, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo.

— Uff...

Duncan desvió la mirada, apoyando su codo en sus rodillas y escondiendo su enojo tras sus manos.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, aún te quiero — dijo —, ¡vamos! ¿cómo no quererte? Fuiste el primer y _único_ novio de toda mi vida. Me mostraste cosas que jamás podría haber entendido, lejos de mi mundo de princesa. Pero, aún así, no _podemos_ estar juntos.

— En todos estos años, ¿nunca pudiste encontrar a una persona a la que quisieras más que a mí?

— Dudo que la encuentre algún día.

— Eres extraña.

Ella rió.

— Algún día lo entenderás. Lo mejor ahora es que seamos amigos. Buenos amigos. ¿Va?

— Va — bajó la cabeza —, pero eso no quita que en el fondo de mi corazón aún te siga _amando_.

Ella posó una mano en su hombro.

— Eres el hombre más cliché que he conocido. Pero no podría decir que uno de los mejores.

El de mohicano carcajeó.

— Ni yo, Courtney, ni yo.

 **...**

— No sé qué hacer — suspiró profundamente la rubia —, quiero ayudarla, pero _no sé qué hacer_.

— Tranquila chica, todos queremos ayudarla — la tranquilizó una robusta mujer morena.

— Ese maldito no puede dejarla en paz ni siquiera cuando está en otro continente — sollozó —, ¿por qué hace esto, LeShawna?, ¿qué quiere de Courtney?

— No lo sé.

El departamento de Bridgette y Geoff provocaba una sensación de angustia a kilómetros de distancia. El rubio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observaba a su novia lloriquear, siendo consolada por la morena. DJ, a su lado, se encontraba incluso más conmocionado que ella, soltando un par de lágrimas que al segundo eran retiradas con vergüenza.

— ¿Izzy ya sabe dónde está? — preguntó Geoff.

— No han podido ubicarlo, pero lo más probable es que la esté buscando por Estados Unidos, sus padres están allí — contestó DJ.

— _Maldita sea._

El sollozo de Bridgette se transformó en un llanto sonoro. Negaba con la cabeza, casi desesperada, como si estuviera sufriendo la más horrible de las pesadillas. LeShawna le tendió un vaso de agua, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿Qué quiere el tal _Jay_ con Courtney? — preguntó ésta.

— No lo sabemos — contestó Geoff —, pero le ha hecho _mucho_ daño. Incluso a Duncan, sin saberlo. Hemos contactado a su hermano y la ley no nos ampara. Debemos protegerla el tiempo que sea necesario, y al mismo tiempo, de la forma más corriente posible.

— Duncan no puede saber nada de esto — prosiguió DJ —, ni Gwen, ni Trent, ni nadie que tenga que ver directamente con él. Están en peligro, ambos. Y si él se entera de lo que le sucedió a Courtney, va a querer venganza. No podemos arriesgarnos a que la exponga.

— ¡¿Qué hizo ella para merecer todo esto?! — gritó Bridgette.

— Sus padres. Sus padres tienen la culpa de todo esto — declaró Geoff —, y ahora no tenemos la certeza de que sigan vivos para recriminárselos.


	4. III

— ¡Deja de llorar y cállate! — le gritaba. Estaba alterado. No entendía por qué ella estaba en el suelo, con un dolor punzante el cuello, tiritando de miedo.

— No me lastimes — sollozó.

Golpeó su puño contra la mesa. El hombre, alto y robusto, no medía fuerza cuando la intimidaba.

— " _No me lastimes_ " — repitió, asemejando un tono infantil y burlesco —, ¿es lo único que sabes decir? ¿no te da vergüenza?

Se le acercó rápidamente, sabía que la golpearía en su vientre. No valía la pena impedirlo.

— ¿Eso te gusta, eh? — vociferó, pateándola —, ¿te gusta que te golpee, cierto?

— Jay — gimió —, por favor, detente.

— ¡¿Tú me provocas y quieres que me detenga?! — gritó —, ¡esto es lo que te mereces y más, zorra desgraciada!

.

Courtney soltó un grito al despertarse y otro más al incorporarse en la situación. Vio frente a ella la televisión de plasma de Geoff, y las mantas que debían cubrirla, en el suelo. Sintió todo su cuerpo sudado y el nerviosismo aún estaba impreso en su rostro.

Miró el reloj de pared: cuatro cincuenta y cinco de la madrugada.

Abrazó sus piernas, comenzando a sollozar bajito. Bridgette llegó cero coma dos segundos después, rodeándola con sus brazos y asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que él se encontraba muy lejos. Que jamás la encontraría.

Su tono de voz no la convencía.

— Lo vi — aseguró —, venía por mí. Por _nosotros._

— Mientras yo esté aquí ese _hijo de puta_ no te tocará ni un pelo — acarició su espalda con suavidad y la estrechó contra sí. Pudo sentir como ella lloraba en su pecho y trataba de inhalar sin éxito.

— Te hará daño — la morena negó con la cabeza —, estoy causándoles tantos problemas.

— No eres un problema, hermosa — la tranquilizó.

— _Eso es lo que él me dijo_ — se apuntó —, y mírame. Hay marcas en mi cuerpo que no se borrarán jamás. Me niego a pensar que pueda hacerte lo mismo.

— Y yo me niega a pensar que me aparte de tu lado otra vez.

— Eres de lo peor — se sorbió los mocos —, no puedes hacerte esto, menos ahora.

La rubia colocó un dedo en sus labios.

— Ssssh, aún no lo sabe — le guiñó el ojo.

— Hablo en serio.

Bridgette relajó su gesto. Miró a la morena con preocupación y limpió una rebelde lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Lamió su dedo índice y cuidadosamente lo pasó por el contorno del ojo derecho de la muchacha, evidenciando un gran moretón negro que se aclaraba conforme se acercaba a su lagrimal.

— No voy a permitir que te ocultes. No en mi casa — acarició su mejilla.

— Llevo casi un mes contigo y aún no sana — dijo —, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien entre aquí y lo vea.

— Nadie que no sepa entrará aquí, ¿recuerdas? Eso que tienes ahí — apuntó a la herida —, será lo último que verás de él. En poco tiempo, volverás a ser la misma Courtney llena de entusiasmo y felicidad que conocí.

Bajó la cabeza.

— Sabes que no. Tú sabes que no — se abrazó —, jamás volveré a ser la misma. Estuve atrapada once años, ¡once años con ese monstruo!

— Y no serán doce. Te lo prometo.

Courtney, frustrada, se tiró el cabello.

— ¿Y quién protegerá a mis padres? ¿Quién los está protegiendo ahora mismo? ¿Y mi hermano? — gritó —, ¿qué pasa con mi hermano y su familia? ¡ÉL LOS ASESINARÁ A TODOS!

Golpeó el sofá, mientras lloraba histéricamente. En su rostro se veía plasmado el miedo, la incertidumbre y la impotencia que la dominaban.

Recordó a Bryan, su hermano menor, quien se había casado hace cinco años con su amiga, Bárbara. Jay no le permitió asistir a la boda, ni al nacimiento de su sobrino.

El pensar que él pudiera ir y hacerles daño, _ugh_ , era inconcebible.

— Debería volver — respiró hondo —, debería volver con él. Así no le hará daño a las personas que amo.

Desde la habitación matrimonial, el fornido rubio asomó la cabeza; qué más daba que se encontrara sin camisa y en bóxers. Se acercó hacia la sala, y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Lo último que había escuchado no le agradó para nada.

— No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez — amenazó, con un tono casi rozando la furia, pero al ver la mirada inconsolable de la chica, relajó su semblante tal cual como lo hizo su novia minutos antes —. El que vuelvas con él no va a calmarlo, lo provocará. Y te recuerdo que lleva años siguiéndole la pista a Duncan.

Ella tragó saliva.

— Tienen que protegerlo — declaró ésta.

— Lo haremos — aseguraron ambos.

La morena limpió sus ojos con la manga de su pijama. Tosió un poco, intentando controlar su llanto, y aclaró su garganta:

— No tienen idea — calló un momento —,...no tienen idea cuánto tiempo empleó en investigarlo.

Courtney buscó en su memoria esos momentos, cuando había pasado tan solo un año después del término de _Gira Mundial_. Con anillo en el dedo y recién abandonado su departamento de soltera, llegó a su mente el momento en que se atrevió a entrar en la "habitación prohibida" de Jay por primera vez — acción que, obviamente, derivó a la primera agresión física que sufrió en su vida—.

Fotos, expedientes, familia, amigos, escuelas de las que fue expulsado, novias, lugares los cuales frecuentaba. _Su_ diario. El diario de vida de Courtney donde hablaba de Duncan, de todo lo que esperaba de él y de su relación.

Jay lo sabía todo.

Después de eso, ya no hubo nada que ocultar. Jay la cuestionaba indiscriminadamente, amenazándola con el puño en alto si se negaba a dar algún tipo de información sobre él. _"¿Cuál era su color favorito?, ¿su comida favorita?, ¿cómo se llamó su perro? ¿es alérgico a algo? ¿recuerdas la primera vez que tuvieron sexo?"_ y la lista seguía, y conforme las preguntas se hacían más y más específicas, sobretodo acerca de su tiempo saliendo, él se volvió mucho más obsesivo y agresivo contra ella.

—" _¿Sabes qué estudia? — le había preguntado una vez._

— _Hace años que no lo veo, mi amor, no tengo idea._

 _Él la tomó del cuello, provocando que se sofocara lentamente._

— _Te pregunté...,¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ ESTUDIANDO ESE HIJO DE PUTA?!"_

Temía, más que por su seguridad, por la de él. Después de terminar, ambos acordaron dejar al otro ser feliz.

Y ella jamás rompía sus promesas.

— Él estará bien — le aseguró Geoff—. Y para protegerlo, él no debe saber nada de esto. Jay nunca existió. Eres una estudiante de Atenas recién trasladada a Toronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Pensó en el plan original, en el " _vengo por un mes a visitar a mis padres y luego volveré para graduarme con honores_ " que idearon rápidamente — Geoff y DJ — para excusar su presencia en el país que juró, jamás volvería a pisar. Pensó en Gwen y sus sospechas. En como Duncan en tan sólo un par de semanas destruyó la patética fachada que habían construido.

— De acuerdo — asintió, agotada.

Los rubios sonrieron. Bridgette se levantó y tomó la mano de la morena.

— Vamos a dormir, ¿sí? — guiñó el ojo a su novio. Éste captó el mensaje.

— Yo dormiré aquí y veré la televisión. Ustedes, niñas, disfruten de mi calientita cama — dijo con un pesar muy sobreactuado.

Por fin, la morena pudo reír con suavidad.

— Gracias chicos. Gracias por todo — y sonrió, acompañando a su mejor amiga a la habitación.

 **...**

Noah se talló los ojos por enésima vez en esa misma hora. Se acomodó sus lentes y trató de aguantar por lo menos unos minutos más. No había parado. Él, junto con Izzy — quien se encontraba descansando después de permanecer más de treinta y dos horas despierta —, habían estado ocupados investigando todo a lo que Jay refería.

Hacía más o menos un año, Geoff los había contactado cuando todo el problema que envolvía a Courtney se había vuelto "público", de cierta forma. Casi todos sus ex-compañeros de _casting_ estaban enterados y cooperaban con la causa de proteger a la morena, excepto, obviamente, quienes significaran un peligro para el plan. La lista de los "inútiles" se reducía a tres personas: Duncan, Gwen y Trent.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más secretos oscuros eran revelados, sobretodo acerca de los padres de Courtney y su conexión con Jay.

Heather — quien a la fecha ejercía como Criminalista — había descubierto que, en primer lugar, Courtney había sido abandonada por sus verdaderos padres — oriundos de algún país equis de Sudamérica — en un orfanato de Canadá, y que las personas que la criaron, la extrajeron del establecimiento en muy dudosas circunstancias.

Que, aquella familia, era de clase alta y acomodada.

Conservadores, atrasados en el siglo en el que vivían.

 _Todos de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules._

Por supuesto, y sin intención de ser racista — obviamente, teniendo en cuenta que ella era hija de inmigrantes asiáticos —, Heather concluyó que Courtney no pintaba en nada en esa familia, por lo que decidió investigar el prontuario de los Johnson, con ayuda de Lindsay.

Va, que Lindsay era medio tonta y hablaba de más, pero esto no era como si se le escapara de los labios un "secreto pequeñito": era asunto de vida o muerte, y hasta ella podía comprenderlo. Por otro lado, el venir de una familia igual de acomodada que la de la morena daba unos puntos extra para averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de quienes se hacían llamar los padres de Courtney.

Ella explicó que entre las familias de más altos ingresos y, por lo tanto, más egoístas e indecentes, la adopción de bebés de tez morena era muy común. No por un tema tipo "Brad Pitt/Angelina Jolie" si no, todo lo contrario. Dichos infantes eran criados desde la más tierna infancia para ser sirvientes sin sueldo, confinados, en el peor de los casos, a la habitación más apartada de la casa, y sólo con permiso para salir de ella a trabajar. Algo así como una "Cenicienta" moderna.

Sin embargo, — y si se le podría decir, "por suerte" —, ese no era el caso de Courtney. Existía un porcentaje mucho menor de familias que permitían a sus "hijos" salir e intentar buscar su camino — sin descuidar, claro está, el trabajo de esclavos del siglo XXI que debían ejercer — pero siguiendo los estrictos parámetros que ellos imponían, o sea: no traer vergüenza a su apellido.

Al descubrir eso, todo el mundo ató cabos.

Por eso es que ella siempre actuó de esa manera: de forma tan fría y calculadora, negándose a estrechar lazos con nadie, perdiendo lentamente la cabeza al darse cuenta que se estaba enamorando de alguien que causaría que su familia perdiera el respeto que les había costado obtener.

Por eso nadie supo nada de ella luego de que, habiéndose salido con la suya y aceptando a Duncan como su novio, fue engañada públicamente en televisión internacional.

¿Qué habría sido de ella, entonces? ¿Cuántos golpes de sus padres tuvo que aguantar? ¿Su castigo eterno fue ser obligada a casarse con Jay?

Todavía quedaba en duda. No se podía saber a ciencia cierta sin que antes la misma Courtney lo confirmara, mas ella no tenía intenciones de contar nada. Las únicas pruebas de lo que ella vivió son los ojos de Alejandro el día que, por fin, pudieron rescatarla, y bueno, sus cicatrices abiertas que aún no logran sanar.

Él cuenta que fue impactante verla allí, en la cama, gimiendo del dolor completamente sola.

A punto de...

¡Ah! Como si importa el qué en estos momentos, cuando ya _no_ existía.

Noah bostezó nuevamente y cerró su portátil. Anotó en una libreta la última ubicación conocida de Jay.

" _El Paso, Texas."_

Salió de la gran habitación llena de tecnología y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirroja. Llevaba tanto tiempo en su casa que ya se daba él mismo el permiso de entrar donde se le viniera en gana.

— Izzy — la llamó, acercándose a su litera.

— ¿ _Dó..nde..._ está el desgraciado? — preguntó ella, a medio despertar.

— Todavía en Texas — respondió.

La chica dio un largo bostezo y se estiró perezosamente.

— Ese no es el lugar indicado para un chico tan peligroso — comentó levantándose de su cama —, no te preocupes Noah, yo seguiré vigilando.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Sólo asegúrate de no dejar todo el trabajo para ti, ¿sí?

Ella sonrió de su forma tan característica.

O sea, como loca.

— No puedo prometerte eso — y salió de la habitación.

El de ojos oscuros resopló cansado, pero de igual forma soltó una pequeña risita. Pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Izzy le había enseñado un poco sobre las bondades de la vida. Dentro de todo ese ambiente de estrés constante, le hacía bien sonreír de vez en cuando.

— Esta bestia va a terminar por volverme loco a mí también — dijo, y subió al segundo piso de su camarote.

Tomó su teléfono y antes de dormirse, se encargó de enviar un mensaje a su esposa para tranquilizarla.

" _Por ahora todo va bien, Emma. Lamento no poder acompañarlas a ti y a Sonia a dormir esta noche. Te amo."_

Pulsó enviar, y se regocijó contemplando la foto de su fondo del móvil. Él, Emma y su pequeña hija. Pocos minutos después, cayó rendido por el sueño.

 **...**

Harold garabateó varias líneas irregulares en el papel blanco de su libreta. Hasta ahora, él era el encargado de acomodar en el tiempo cada parte de la historia de Courtney junto con Heather, cosa que apestaba en grande.

El chico _friki_ del grupo se graduó como literato y artista de cómics, cosa que lo convertía en el "más apto" para analizar y reordenar cronológicamente cada pequeño detalle de lo sucedido a través de los años. Un tipo de _"storyboard"_ de los que estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer.

Pero aquellos trabajos eran ficción. Todo lo que sabía no lo era para nada.

Era una realidad cruda y cruel, digna de una película de terror.

— Harold, tienes que concentrarte — exclamó Heather en su oído —, esto no es uno de tus estúpidos cómics. Si nos equivocamos en el detalle más mínimo podríamos llevar el curso de la investigación a uno completamente distinto.

Ella tenía razón, pero el insulto no era necesario.

— Lo sé — gritó de vuelta —, pero no tengo idea de cómo podremos hacer un perfil exacto de Jay si Courtney se niega a describírnoslo.

Ella bufó como si acabara de decir otra tontería.

— El perfil de Jay es obvio. Es el del " _amante maltratador"_ — explicó, antes de soltar un "duh" —, obsesivo, controlador, muy violento, frío y calculador.

El pelirrojo se quedó con un signo de pregunta en la frente.

— Pensé que hablabas de un perfil físico, no criminal.

La asiática se golpeó la frente.

— No vale la pena molestarme contigo — gruñó quitándole la libreta de las manos y arrancando la hoja llena de trazos irregulares.

— ¡Ey! — protestó —, demonios, Heather, ¿no preferirías estar vomitando o comiendo toneladas de chocolate como normalmente hacen las embarazadas?

Ésta bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

— Cállate.

— Si no me dejas en paz me veré obligado a hablar sobre los dos kilitos que subiste esta semana — respondió cantarinamente.

Ella soltó un "¡agh!" de frustración.

— Eres un imbécil — declaró y abandonó la habitación dando grandes y pesados pasos.

El chico se encogió en su asiento.

— Espero que Alejandro no se entere de esto — rogó mirando hacia el techo.

— ¡OH, VAYA QUE SÍ SE ENTERARÁ! — gritó ésta y por su extraña forma de hablar, concluyó que nuevamente estaba atiborrándose de helado.

— Ay — exclamó —, ojalá yo también pudiera estar embarazado.

Soltó un largo suspiro y continuó con su trabajo.

Dibujó el contorno de un rostro femenino y otro masculino, a ambos hizo un signo de interrogación en el medio. Los recortó rápidamente y los pegó en el pizarrón de vidrio de Heather.

Gracias a que los padres de Courtney estaban registrados en el sistema — por un delito de estafa del que finalmente fueron absueltos —, pudieron descubrir sus nombres: "Matthew y Sophia Johnson". No había fotos de ninguno, probablemente porque debieron haber solicitado proteger su identidad sobornando a la policía.

Hizo otra silueta más para Jay y con un marcador trazó una línea recta — con otro signo de interrogación en medio —, entre el esquema de él y los Johnson. Al lado de éste, pegó una foto de Courtney.

Sonrió satisfecho y con otro marcador escribió los antecedentes al lado de cada persona.

"Matthew Jonhson: Hombre blanco de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Edad entre los sesenta y sesenta y cinco años. Sospechoso de maltrato infantil, tráfico de personas y secuestro. Absuelto de crímenes de estafa y tráfico de menores."

"Sophia Johnson: Mujer albina de ojos azules. Edad entre los treinta y cuarenta años. Sospechosa de extracción de menores y cómplice de secuestro y maltrato infantil."

"Jay ?: Hombre blanco de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Edad entre los veintiocho y treinta años. Sospechoso de homicidio, homicidio frustrado, maltrato intrafamiliar, secuestro, porte ilegal de armas de fuego y robo."

— No me gustaría haber estado en el lugar de Courtney ni por todo el dinero del mundo — comentó, retrocediendo un par de pasos para contemplar trabajo terminado —, perfecto.

Llamó a su compañera con un grito, ésta apareció al cabo de un minuto o dos con un bote de helado de chocolate en la mano y un gesto agotado en el rostro.

— Creí que odiabas el chocolate.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mí, zopenco?

Harold rodó los ojos y le enseñó el pizarrón casi a medio completar. Se rascó la barba haciendo un gesto intelectual y aprovechó para acomodar sus lentes.

— Esto es todo lo que tenemos — declaró.

Ella inspeccionó cada detalle y asintió.

— Nada mal, novato. Pero...

Sacó una carpeta de su escritorio y hojeó rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomó lo que parecía ser una foto. El pelirrojo abrió grande los ojos.

— ¿Duncan?

— Sí.

Pegó la foto al otro lado de Courtney. Tomó un marcador rojo y los unió con una línea.

— Espera...no me dirás que...

— Exactamente.

— Pero eso es imposible...

Ella negó repetidas veces.

— Ojalá lo fuera, pero no.

Harold gruñó con impotencia. Con su marcador escribió otro antecedente al lado del lugar de Jay.

" _Infanticidio"_ aclamaba.


	5. IV

**IV**

Courtney salió de la facultad a paso lento, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se volvía más y más pesado. Su semana había estado muy ajetreada, más que nada debido a la gran cantidad de exámenes que debía rendir. El haberse matriculado a finales de semestre no había sido la mejor de las ideas, pero no podía permitirse el perder otro año.

Dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó hacia la cafetería. Atravesó el campus de forma calmada, tratando de evitar las miradas de los curiosos que la reconocían. Durante ese mes quince personas le habían pedido su autógrafo, diez la habían seguido alrededor de la universidad y uno le pidió deliberadamente su número telefónico. Gwen le comentó que ese tipo de acciones eran bastante comunes en el lugar, sobre todo de parte de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

El calor comenzaba a sofocarla lentamente. El abrigo que había escogido para ese día había sido un total desacierto. Se lo quitó y lo enrolló alrededor su cintura; comenzó a abanicarse con su mano. Si no llegaba a la cafetería en cinco minutos, probablemente se desmayaría...

Una sombra delante de ella frenó su caminar. Levantó la mirada para encarar a la persona que alargaba su martirio, sólo para encontrarse con Duncan, quien le tendía una botella de agua gasificada. Odiaba el agua gasificada.

Un imperceptible gemido salió de sus labios involuntariamente, pero aún así aceptó el objeto sin decir una palabra.

— Largo día, eh — comentó el chico guiñándole el ojo.

Courtney enarcó una ceja como respuesta. Terminó su bebida y se cruzó de brazos.

— Supongo que sí — dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo —, y todavía tengo que terminar un ensayo de tesis para el viernes.

— Te compadezco — rió Duncan —, eso es lo bueno de suspender dos años seguidos. No hacer la tesis.

— Qué suerte la tuya — exclamó ella sarcásticamente.

Desde aquella "cita" que habían compartido hace un par de meses atrás, su relación se había vuelto algo peculiar. Eran frecuentes los momentos en que se encontraban alrededor del campus, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la cercanía de sus facultades. A veces, sus encuentros eran extraños e incómodos, otros, simplemente sonaban al mismo compás.

A pesar de todo, se notaba como la química aún fluía entre ellos, y a Courtney le preocupaba que eso terminara por pasarle la cuenta.

Hacía más de dos semanas que le habían perdido el rastro a Jay y tanto Izzy como Noah presumían que debía estar cerca de la frontera canadiense. En cuanto entrase al territorio, podía darse por muerta. Sería cuestión de horas para que él averiguase dónde estaba y con _quien_. La vida de adulta normal le agradaba tanto que poco a poco había olvidado porqué se encontraba allí en realidad.

Estaba huyendo. Huía por su vida. Huía para poder escapar de un hombre peligroso que le había hecho el daño más grande que jamás había experimentado. Pensar en él provocaba en su interior una sensación amarga que le producía ganas de vomitar. Tragó en seco y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

Le atemorizaba lo que pudiera pasar con Duncan una vez que él hubiese vuelto, y le aterrorizaba aún más el pensar en la reacción del chico del mohawk cuando se enterase de todo lo que había ocurrido con ella mientras se encontraba cautiva.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Nada — respondió borde.

Duncan frunció el ceño pero se limitó a continuar su camino en silencio. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, hasta que quedaban atrapados en situaciones límites como esta. Le recordaba mucho a la sensación que tenía cuando era joven y ella no le prestaba atención, pero en este caso él ni siquiera tenía derecho a rechistar. Ella no le debía nada y él no le debía nada. Sin embargo, aún con la rápida recuperación de su amistad, él percibía que algo no estaba bien con ésta.

A veces notaba como se revolvía incómoda cuando ambos se encontraban en silencio, o cómo súbitamente dejaba de hablar cuando le contaba acerca de su día. Una vez, incluso, la había encontrado llorando en su salón, cuando él la esperaba para ir a tomar un helado.

Sabía que era tonto el no preguntarle, pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con eso que ella se esforzaba en ocultar. Desde que habían tenido esa cita, ésta le había dejado muy en claro que las razones de su regreso no eran asunto suyo y que no se las diría por más que insistiese. Sonaba sospechoso, obviamente, pero no se encontraba en una posición favorable para cuestionar los deseos que tuviera la chica sobre su privacidad. Había intentado un par de ocasiones de convencerla de forma sutil, pero había sido en vano. Prefirió convencerse a sí mismo de que no se trataba de algo muy grave y continuar su vida con tranquilidad de esa forma.

— ¿Quieres ir a hacer algo? — le preguntó Duncan.

— Estoy un poco mareada, creo que volveré donde Bridgette.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Pues nos vemos el lunes, Court — se despidió con la mano y dio media vuelta. La chica observó su silueta desaparecer en el horizonte.

Suspiró.

Era ciertamente doloroso el forzarse a tratarlo así.

Soltó un sonoro bufido y continuó su camino hasta la cafetería.

 **...**

Trent le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a su novia, mientras intentaba en vano masticar el trozo de carne que le había preparado. Era innegable que Gwen poseía numerosos y variados talentos: el dibujo, la música, el debate... pero algo que simplemente no se le daba era la cocina no vegetariana. Hacía años que no veía a la chica tocar siquiera un filete de pollo, así que no podía imaginarse todo el sufrimiento moral que debió haber pasado para prepararle aquél platillo.

— Está bueno — mintió. Pero era una mentira piadosa.

Ésta le sonrió y se volteó para preparar su propio almuerzo.

Habían pasado casi toda la mañana acarreando sus cosas hasta el departamento del chico. Quedaba casi la mitad, así que calculaba que en un par de días ya estaría perfectamente instalada junto a él.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado pensando en ello, y otro de angustia al recordar lo conmocionado que se veía Duncan cuando le contó la noticia. No estaba muy acostumbrado a estar solo y luego de casi diez años viviendo juntos, una separación tan abrupta debió haberle sentado mal.

Aún así, confiaba en que la nueva amistad que tuviera con Courtney le sirviera para despejarse un poco y aprovechar su nueva independencia.

Volteó la hamburguesa de soya que estaba friendo en la sartén y comenzó a cocinarla por el otro lado. Su acompañante aún no lograba terminar su bistec y ni siquiera había tocado la ensalada de garbanzos que le había preparado. Rió entre dientes, pensando en que quizás su plan de arrastrarlo a la dieta vegetariana no sería muy efectivo.

— Por cierto — alzó la voz Trent, mientras escarbaba su plato con el tenedor —, ¿también recibiste el e-mail de Chris?

Gwen enarcó una ceja. Miró al chico, quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué e-mail?

Él desbloqueó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de correos.

— Pues recibí un correo de Chris Mclean ayer por la noche — explicó, apuntando hacia su móvil. La chica bajó la intensidad del fuego y se acercó junto a él —, era algo sobre un reencuentro...no lo sé; no entendí.

Ella tomó el aparato, comprobando que efectivamente el remitente era la ex-celebridad. Comenzó a leer en voz alta:

— "Campistas, es un placer contactarme con ustedes después de todos estos años. Como elenco original, me ha parecido una genial idea hacer una reunión de reencuentro para que puedan ponerse al día unos con otros. A cada uno se le preparará un vuelo especial hacia Muskoka y un bote hacia el reconstruido Campamento Wawanakwa. Los estaré esperando allí en tres días." — ella soltó un bufido —, y una mierda. No volveré a esa pocilga.

Borró el mensaje y suspiró. Regresó para continuar con su hamburguesa, mientras Trent la miraba con un gesto extrañado.

— Yo estaba pensando en ir, la verdad... — dijo tratando de llamar su atención con la mirada —, hace mucho que no veo a los chicos.

Ella soltó un bufido.

— ¿No fingirás que todos somos amigos, verdad? — le preguntó atropelladamente. Sus palabras albergaban un deje de rabia —. Creo que, después de lo que pasó, ya nadie está muy interesado en que yo sea parte "del club".

El moreno se rascó la cabeza. Desde que retomaron el contacto, la mujer de mirada azabache solía soltar comentarios de ese estilo. Recordaba constantemente el episodio que hundiría para siempre su reputación en televisión internacional; se torturaba con ello. Él no lo entendía.

— Gwen, somos adultos — le recordó éste —, ya todos han—... _hemos_ olvidado lo que sucedió. Ya no importa.

La chica mordió su labio, no muy convencida. Volteó una última vez su hamburguesa y la colocó en su plato, donde ya había dejado un par de hojas de lechuga y rodajas de tomate previamente.

Se sentó frente a él, sintiendo como se formaba un molesto nudo en su garganta.

— Vamos — le animó éste —, será divertido.

Ella seguía sin entender por qué él se encontraba tan entusiasmado por la idea de regresar. Afirmaría, sin necesidad de meditarlo, que los años que pasó formando parte del reality habían sido los peores de su vida. Expuesta, su dignidad y reputación quebrantada múltiples veces, el cuestionamiento de sus acciones, el peso de la fama y las polémicas, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Trent...se cansaba tan sólo al recordarlo.

Un suspiro salió de su boca, aunque sonó más como un quejido para su acompañante.

— Voy a pensarlo — dijo, Trent sonrió.

— Esa es mi chica.

Gwen le devolvió la sonrisa. Sí, suponía que podía intentarlo por él. Cruzaba los dedos para que no se tratara de alguna extraña ocurrencia por parte de Chris.

...

Cerró la puerta del auto de golpe. Gruñó, mientras sacudía su cabello empapado por la lluvia. Colocó las llaves en la bandeja y dio un sonoro suspiro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entrelazando sus dedos con los húmedos mechones que caían en su frente.

Todavía no lograba encontrarla.

Había llegado hace más de una semana a New Haven, Connecticut, para intentar localizarla. Recorrió, con poca y nada discreción, centros comerciales, cafeterías, restaurantes, tiendas de moda, incluso universidades. En su camino por El Paso, había descubierto pistas que la conectaban con algún sitio del Estado donde se encontraba.

Su cerebro sólo podía pensar en maneras frívolas de asesinarla. Courtney era un problema que había que erradicar, lo supo desde el momento en que la madre de ésta se la presentó, muchísimos años atrás. Una joven bella, de mirada dulce, hermosa figura y buenos modales, aunque con el corazón envenenado por las mentiras y pensamientos inundados por el "algún día", cargando en el imperceptible bulto que se encontraba en su vientre con el fruto de su antigua relación rota.

Le habían dado dinero para deshacerse de ella. De ambos. Casi un millón de dólares que no necesitaba. Había algo más que le emocionaba acerca de cumplir aquella tarea. Aceptó sin rechistar, tomando a la chica como su esposa en secreto.

Ella no podía negarse y, al principio, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Jay Withingale era un caballero. De una familia acomodada, como la suya, además de poseer varias propiedades y tierras en el Reino Unido. Él era a quién necesitaba; no a _Duncan_. Él era lo mejor para ella. Sería el padre de su hijo y vivirían felices, sin tener que preocuparse por todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado.

Pero no fue así.

Sí, quizás Jay le perdonó la vida, pero también la transformó en un infierno. Mentiría si hubiera dicho que jamás pensó en que sufriría menos quitándosela. Lo había intentado en una ocasión, sólo para ser aferrada a ésta por su esposo.

No entendía que tenía que suceder para que estuviera en paz.

Acariciaba su vientre con nerviosismo cada vez que él pasaba a su lado, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos y de guardar silencio cuando estuvieran juntos. Sentía la necesidad de proteger lo único bueno que quedaba de ella. Los moretones poco a poco se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, excepto el lugar donde su criatura poco a poco se volvía más fuerte. Suspiraba, pensando en que cuando éste llegara al mundo, todo sería distinto.

Jay recordaba bien el primer día en que se atrevió a levantarle la mano al hijo de la joven. Fue una mañana, cuando ésta le había entregado un café frío durante su desayuno. Lanzó el tazón contra la encimera a su lado, provocando que diminutos pedazos de porcelana rota cayeran sobre ella.

— ¡No puedes hacer nada bien! — le había gritado —, yo te enseñaré a hacer un puto café.

La tomó del brazo con fuerza, y la empujó contra la cocina. Su vientre rebotó contra ésta, provocando que la joven soltara un agudo gemido. Calculaba por el tamaño de éste, y por el tiempo que había pasado, que poseía seis meses de gestación. Jay nunca le permitió ir al doctor, ni siquiera sabía si estaba esperando un niño o una niña.

Esa fue la primera vez que Courtney gritó por ayuda.

Sabiendo bien que sería silenciada a golpes sólo segundos después de haberse atrevido a hacerlo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó proteger a la criatura que crecía dentro de ella.

Asustada, miró a su esposo con súplica. Rogándole que la perdonara y que no siguiera haciéndole daño a su hijo. Éste la observó con asco, abandonando la habitación no sin antes voltear el café frío sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha.

El rubio golpeó violentamente el volante del auto, dando un largo suspiro. Debió haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Debió haberlo hecho antes que todo esto ocurriera.

Una visión fugaz pasó por su cabeza.

— Es verdad...

Duncan. Si había un lugar donde ella estuviese, Duncan White ahí estaría también.

Se regocijó al pensar que, finalmente, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. En que los tantos años de investigación que había empleado, por fin, darían sus frutos.

No sólo acabaría con ella. Acabaría con ambos. Terminaría la tarea que se le había encomendado.

Después de tantos años, al fin, saldaría su cuenta.


End file.
